Dean and Darla the Cleaners transcript
Scene 1: Great Lakes City Middle School/The school hallways Dean and Darla are now walking around with the whipped cream pie catapulter that Adam and Daisy had just invented. Dean: "This is it, Darla," Darla: "we're gonna knock them down for good." Cut to George Terwilliger in his office. George Terwilliger: "Those young kids those days, they just don't seem to stop pranking other people like they used to, it just gets outta control no matter how many times you try to catch them." Cut back to Dean and Darla and their whipped cream pie catapulter........... Dean: "Look," Darla: "here come Wilbur and Lila right now." Wilbur and Lila are walking around and Dean and Darla are getting prepared to launch 2 whipped cream pies in their faces. Dean: "3," Darla: "2, Dean: "1," Dean and Darla: "Let 'er rip!" Dean and Darla launch the 2 whipped cream pies and they land right on Wilbur and Lila's faces. Wilbur: "Aw man, we got hit by whipped cream pies," Lila: "we just can't believe this." Agnes Johnson, Connor, Felicia, Edwin, April, Felix, Chloe, Adam, Daisy, Simon, Molly, Brian, Kathy, Bobby Jr., Jenna, Olivia and Julia walk around right over to Wilbur and Lila who got whipped cream pies on their faces. Connor: "Oh my word," Felicia: "how on earth did this happen?" Edwin: "Wilbur, Lila," April: "say something." Wilbur: "We got pied in the faces," Lila: "what do you guys expect?" Adam: "What a terrible and horrible situation," Daisy: "I bet Principal Terwilliger would find out about this." Agnes Johnson: "Now which 1 of you played the whipped cream pie prank on Wilbur and Lila?" Bobby Jr.: "It was Dean and Darla, Ms. Johnson," Jenna: "they're the 1s who did it." Agnes Johnson: "Dean, Darla, come with me to Principal Terwilliger's office right now." Dean and Darla follow Agnes Johnson to George Terwilliger's office. Felix: "We gotta do something, you guys," Chloe: "pranks can lead right up to another level for detention." Simon: "Oh relax, you guys," Molly: "how can they possibly punish Dean and Darla for a prank they invented?" Cut to Dean and Darla in George Terwilliger's office. Agnes Johnson: "Here they are, George, they're here to speak with you." Dean: "Okay, so we pranked Wilbur and Lila," Darla: "what's the exact point of that?" George Terwilliger: "Dean and Darla Hale, I don't need to constantly remind you 2 that pranking other students is against the school rules." Dean: "What are you talking about?" Darla: "we do it all the time." George Terwilliger: "That does it, I got no other choice but to give you detention level 5." Dean: "Level 5?" Darla: "aw man, this zonks." George Terwilliger: "Now you 2 go right into the detention room while I try to figure out a suitable punishment for the 2 of you." Dean and Darla go right into the detention room. George Terwilliger: "Now that you're in here, you can now stay right after school and write We will not prank other students 27 times." Dean and Darla: "Yes, Principal Terwilliger sir." Dean and Darla write We will not prank other students 27 times. George Terwilliger: "I'm terribly sorry, but I must convince you 2 that I won't allow any type of pranks in this school building under any conditions." Dean: "You gotta take the better with the guilt." George Terwilliger: "I'm gonna call your Uncle Bobby and Aunt Lori on the wireless telephone right now." George Terwilliger dials the correct telephone number. George Terwilliger (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? Lori? Dean and Darla played the whipped cream pie prank on Wilbur and Lila, please ground them for another week." Lori (on her smart phone): "Okay, George, you got it, Bobby and I will be there shortly to pick them up." Lori and Bobby's car pulls right up to the Great Lakes City Middle School building and they drive around with Bobby Jr., Jenna, Dean and Darla in it. Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Dean: "And so Darla and I were using the whipped cream pie catapulter that Adam and Daisy invented with Uncle David and Aunt Lisa's help," Darla: "and we pranked Wilbur and Lila with it." Lori: "Dean and Darla Hale, you pushed it way too far with the whipped cream pie prank you played on Wilbur and Lila this afternoon, and for that, you're both grounded for another week, and the sleepover and movie party you were literally supposed to go to at the McBride's floor this weekend, forget about it." Bobby: "I'm afraid your Aunt Lori's absolutely right, Dean and Darla, what you did to Wilbur and Lila wasn't a super good idea." Bobby Jr. and Jenna walk right over to where Lori, Bobby, Dean and Darla. Lori: "We're terribly sorry about Dean and Darla's behavior," Bobby: "but what they did to your cousins was unacceptable." Dean and Darla go right upstairs to their bedrooms. Bobby Jr.: "Oh that's alright, Mom and Dad," Jenna: "it's nobody's entire fault." Cut to Dean and Darla in their bedroom....... Lola comes right up to Dean and Darla's bedroom. Lola: "Dean? Darla? you know it's not the end of the universe, but we know you're both grounded for another week and you can still speak with Jason and Shelly on the wireless telephone and tell them to re-schedule the sleepover and movie party for next Saturday evening." Dean: "Okay, Aunt Lola," Darla: "we can live with that idea." Category:The Louder House season 1 episode scripts